DEIDARA'S GIFT
by iash111
Summary: Sakura is on a mission with her team when she gets badly injured and separated from What happens when Deidara stumbles upon her? Well read it and find This is my first story EVER, feel free to leave a comment, I'm not really good at summaries but the story is hopefully a lot better than it sounds :) DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!


**DEIDARA'S GIFT.**

**(Sakura's POV)**

I forced myself to keep going, no matter how much it hurt, just keep walking. The wound in my side was burning and my breathing was ragged and shallow. I could hear him yelling, yelling my name, "Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?!" I tried to call back, tried to force the words out but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't and even if I did it would give away my position and the enemy would reach me long before Naruto could… My footing on the uneven terrain faltered and I fell to the hard ground landing with a thump, all I could see was my blood, covering the ground around me. I pulled my head up to scan the skies, Sai will be up there looking for me, my breath hitched when I saw the black figure looming over me; I recognized the jet black robes instantly. This was it, a member of the Akasuki, here to finish me off. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the inevitable. I felt his cool fingers move over my cheek, my eyes fluttered open and I saw his long blond hair fall over his blue eyes. He traced my jaw line with his right index finger; I noticed that he wore his Akasuki ring on this finger. He let his hand linger over my lips for a brief moment, he looked so young and I wandered how he got involved with the Akasuki, he brushed my hair off my face and smirked at me. _What's he doing? Why doesn't he just kill me?_ I thought. "My name is Deidara" he moaned in a deep, smooth voice. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I blinked and looked up at him properly, he had flawless, fair skin and baby blue eyes, he wore a cute half smile and his headband indicated the he was once a member of the village hidden in the stones. "Sa-Sakura" I mumbled in reply. He sighed deeply and I could feel his warm breath on my face, "I'm sorry Sakura" my eyes widened in shock… _He apologized? What's he apologizing for? _I felt his arms reach underneath me he pulled me close and rose to his feet. I was too weak to fight back, "What are you-" I broke down into a fit of coughing, my hand reached up and grasped onto his cloak and I continued to cough into him, I felt warm blood streak down the side of my mouth and saw it stain his Akasuki robe. His arms tensed around me and he waited for me to finish spluttering. "Are you done?" he scowled. "What do you want? Lea-leave me alone… Please" I managed to say in a husky whisper. "Would you shut up? You're just like Sasori why does no one appreciate me and my art? I'm sticking my neck out to help you and this is the thanks I get? Typical."_ Help me? He's trying to help me?_ "Stay still, I'll take you back to your comrades, okay? I just hope Sasori-my-man doesn't see us." He leaped into the air and landed firmly on the branch of a nearby tree, his blond hair blew in the wind and a smile crept its way onto his lips, I don't understand, why, why would he help _me_? He carried me further into the forest until we reached a clearing, he landed safely on the ground at the edge of the glade, I could see Naruto, Sai and Captain Yamato standing opposite the man who injured me, he must be Deidara's partner, Sasori. My captor began walking into the clearing to return me to my teammates, "Wait Deidara" I groaned. He stopped walking and looked down at me in what seemed like a mixture of shock and confusion, probably because I'd called him by his name, I felt my cheeks grow hot and hated myself for blushing at a time like this. "I just wanted to say thank-you" I said shyly. He frowned and stared up at the night sky, "You're thanking me? Hn. No one has said that to me in a long time." _Hm, he's not kidding? _"Don't go out there carrying me Deidara. Naruto will kill you… and I guess if he doesn't your partner will huh? Put me down here." I said slowly as I fought to keep my voice from wavering because I knew that if I met Deidara again we would be enemies and I would not let him think that I'm weak. "Why do you care?" he asked in an emotionless tone. _Cha! Why do boys always do that?! _"I owe you one okay? Weather I like it or not you saved my life when my own friends couldn't. So were even now" I replied, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and the gash in my side was still stinging. "Hn, whatever you say" he scoffed. He lowered me to the ground and placed me down gently, leaning my head against a tree trunk he stood and turned his back on me. He took a step forward. "Dei-Deidara" I stuttered. He paused, "Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly. "Why did you do it?" I asked in a strained voice. "I don't know… I saw you fighting, you were very impressive. I might go so far to say that your art is equal to even mine… I never wanted to join the Akasuki Sakura, I was forced into it, by Itachi Uchiha" I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth. _Sasuke's older brother? _Before I could reply he jumped into the air and land on a branch directly above my head, "Wait, Itach-" before I could finish he pushed off and escaped into the depths of the forest. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting what he told me sink in. Just as I was about to call out Naruto's name I felt something land on my lap, I opened my eyes and saw a tiny clay sculpture of a rose resting on my left thigh, I picked it up, it was so detailed and light. It was beautiful; I held it gently between my fingers and a smile spread across my lips. _Deidara. _I heard Naruto call out my name; he'd noticed me lying here.

_Deidara never wanted to join the Akasuki…_


End file.
